Gifts from the Gods
by arizoniaparis
Summary: The seven wake up to find they all got gifts from the gods. Hopefully, they will help them defeat Gaea. But that's if they can defeat the curse that comes with it. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first ever story. I hope you like it. Heads up, this story will be put in multiple points of you, and it takes place a few days after the events in House of Hades, so of course... spoilers. Sorry it's short, but don't worry, it will get longer.

Annabeth

Annabeth woke up to the smell of the sea and a present on the foot of her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and groaned. Being a demigod meant danger. It also meant that she had to get up and go save the world from monsters.

One day, Annabeth thought, someone else will have to get up every morning to save the world from a giant shrimp or maybe a messed up cow, but for now, the world only has a small group of teenagers. They should feel so safe.

She sat up on her bed an looked around. She grabbed the package at her feet and examined it. It was wrapped in blue tissue paper and had a yellow tag on it that read:  
To Annabelle Chop-well, her you go you little brat.  
Annabeth laughed. It was no mystery who sent this. Dionysus has never once pronounced her name right to date. Or even really cared for her. She wanted so badly to open it, but if she did... it could be a disaster. For one, Zeus practically banned all gods from talking to their kids (if they did, for that matter) or any other demigod, and two, this was Dionysus. For all Annabeth knew, it could be a bomb that was about to explode in her face. But curiosity ate away at her, and she carefully opened the badly wrapped box, to see what was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

The golden necklace hung around Annabeth's neck as she walked up the stairs to the deck of the Argo II, eating a banana muffin for breakfast. Leo was at the wheel steering through the mountains of some country. She really didn't know where they were, but apparently they were on the sea. The sun made her squint and the wind blew her blonde hair all over the place. She looked around for Leo and found him by the wheel.  
"Mornin captain Leo," Annabeth said as she passed him.  
" Hi Annabeth," Leo whispered. He seemed very depressed lately, and no one really knew why.  
"Where are we today," she said has she came up behind Leo, trying to detach him from the wheel and put it on auto-pilot.  
"Somewhere in Greece as always. I'm starting to get sick of traveling." He looked at her and then went to the rail. "Looks like that is an island. Maybe Crete, which means we're about two hundred and fifty miles away from Athens. So about eleven hours." Annabeth looked at him. "But, with our luck, it's gonna be like a football game. It says we have five minutes left but it's really another hour till half-time."  
Annabeth laughed. She almost forgot that Leo even made jokes.  
"Right," she declared. "So, where's everybody else?"

"Where do you think. They're probably downstairs stuffing their faces."

"Thanks Leo." Annabeth started toward the stairs but she turned around. "Come on. You need to eat." He started to walk towards her, checking to see if the Argo II was still on auto-pilot, and that's when the arrow sank into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel

Hazel hated the ocean. She always felt sick. But today was awful. The wind made the waves go crazy and it rocked the boat back and forth rapidly. She didn't know how her comrades dealt with it all the time. She ran to the bathroom quickly and when she came back, there was a note on her door with messy black written.

·Check your desk·

Great, she thought, Leo did something. She cautiously walked towards her desk and pulled on the top drawer. Nothing. Second drawer. Still nothing. She got on her knees and pulled open the third drawer, very carefully peering in. Inside was a simple ring. Just an ordinary silver ring. She carefully picked it up and turned it in her hands. There wasn't even an engraving on it, just a plain, shiny ring. She slipped it on her finger and cringed, waiting for something to happen. Again, nothing. Maybe it was a gift from Frank. Or maybe it was a gift from Gaea, and she unknowingly was about to become some mind controlled freak. She got up cautiously and went to the door, struggling to walk straight from the nausea. She walked down the hall, passing everybody's room, and went straight into the mess hall. The monitor of Camp Half-Blood showed the waves of what appeared to be a lake, lapping against the shore. The sun was fading behind some clouds letting the stars shine. She walked towards the tables where Piper and Frank sat, munching on muffins.  
"Hey Hazel, how are you feeling?" Frank asked as she entered the room.  
"You look awful," Piper joked.  
"Shut up," Hazel moaned. She looked around. "Where's the others."  
"Sleeping I guess. Annabeth just came down to grab a muffin, then she left." Piper replied. She pulled a seat out for Hazel to join her.  
"Oh," she paused for a moment. "Hey, Frank. Did you put anything g in my desk earlier this morning?"  
"I haven't been in your room for a while, why?"  
" No reason. Hey, did either you two get something this morning?" She asked.  
"Like what?"  
"Like a ring or something."  
"Nope," the two responded in unison. Piper grabbed another muffin and started to peel off the rapper.  
"Oh," Hazel sighed. Jason walked into the room and sat on the other side of Piper. They shared a quick kiss and then Jason grabbed a muffin. His hair was ruffled has if he had rough night too. Hazel stared at the screen showing Camp Half-Blood again. It looked irritable calm and she wondered how they were doing. Any day now, Octavian could find them and just go Roman crazy.  
"Why?" Frank asked, breaking her concentration. "Did you get something?"  
"Yeah," she took the ring off and passed it to him. He examined it for a minute then shrugged.  
"Looks like an ordinary ring to me. Who gave it to you?"  
"That's the thing, I don't know. I thought you gave it me but, I guess not."  
"Well, if I get any weird things, you'll be the first to know," Frank smiled at her and for once, Hazel felt really good. She grabbed the ring from Frank's huge hand and slipped it on her finger. She looked at the tray full of different flavored muffins, and grabbed a blueberry one. She looked back at the monitor of Camp Half-Blood and sighed. Her brother, Nico, was on a quest to return the Athena Parthenos to the camp, hopefully ending this little battle between the two sides. She wondered how he was. She'd worried about him everyday since he'd been gone. Something about him was different ever since they had rescued Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. And not a good different. She'd barely eaten her muffin when Percy came in to get a few muffins. He didn't speak, but hazel knew he'd had a rough night as well. Looks like she wasn't alone.  
"I hate being a demi-god sometimes," Percy said biting into his third muffin.  
"You had a rough night too, I take it," Hazel asked.  
"Yeah. Demi-god dreams suck."  
"Tell me about it," Jason said sarcastically. "What was yours about."  
"It started off with Gaea, and her army coming to attack," but he was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the deck. Hazel instinctively reached for her sword, and pulled it out. Percy and Jason did the same.  
"That sounded like Annabeth," Piper looked at Jason, but he and Percy were already half way up the stairs. Hazel can up behind them.  
"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. They'd almost reached the top of the stairs and gasped. Leo lay on the floor, blood seeping through his shirt, a broken in half arrow sticking out of his chest. He didn't move.  
"Leo!" Hazel screamed. She ran over towards him. "Oh Leo, please, please, please don't be dead!"  
"Annabeth, what happened?" Percy asked searching the sky's for danger.  
"I-I don't know. Something just hit," but she was interrupted by more arrows that were soaring threw the sky. "Run!" She screeched. She frantically grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him down the stairs.  
"Frank! You have to help me get Leo downstairs. We can't just leave him!"  
Hazel grabbed Leos hands hoping Frank would grab his legs but instead, Frank just came over and picked him up like a baby and ran towards the stairs.  
"Come on Hazel!" Frank yelled. He was almost to the steps. She started running towards the steps, holding her arms above her head so the arrows wouldn't cause any damage to her face but she was stopped by an arrow to the back.  
"HAZEL NO!" Screamed Frank. He dropped Leo on the ground and ran over to her. Then everything went black.

Authors note:you can go ahead and skip this but if you do read this... I swear, I am not purposely killing of characters. For one, I absolutely love(d) Leo. And disclaimer now, I do NOT own the Percy Jackson books, characters, ext. I also don't attend on publishing this. Please tell me if you see anything wrong as well. I really do want to be an author when I grow up so please give me your honest opinions and criteria. I'm also working on longer chapters. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel

Hazel knew something was wrong when the people started talking in a different language. The last thing she remembered, she was staring up at Frank, with a great pain in the middle of her back. She saw him screaming, but didn't hear him. Now she was in her room but she wasn't alone. Annabeth came in to check on her, but the way she entered and talked, Hazel wasn't really sure to feel better, or more worried.  
"Em raeh uoy nac lezah. Lezah?" Annabeth asked worried. Her hair and shirt were soaked in blood. She felt her forehead and sighed. She grabbed a tray of food that was besides Hazel's bed then walked backwards out of the room. Hazel was seriously confused. The ring on her finger burned on her skin as if someone put it on fire, but she couldn't move to take it off. She stared up at the ceiling with nothing better to do. She counted sheep and then her thoughts registered to Nico. They hadn't heard from him in forever. She tried to not think about her hand but the ring seared her skin. Hazel tried so hard to take it off, but she still couldn't move.  
Maybe I'm paralyzed, Hazel thought. She tried to wiggle her toes or move her fingers, but she couldn't. So, Hazel sat there in pain until Frank came in a few torturous hours later. He walked in the same way as Annabeth, backwards. He sat down besides her in a chair, tear streaks on his face.  
"Yrros os mi. lezah Uoy evol I. Pu ekaw esaelp. Lezah yrros os ma I."  
Great, Hazel thought, he's talking weird too. She wanted so badly to touch his face of tell him that she'd be okay. But she still couldn't move. Then the strangest thing happened. The tears on Frank's cheeks started to roll up his face and back into his eyes. Hazel gasped or what she thought was a gasp as suddenly started to realize what was going on. She looked around her room. Outside, the sun rose from the west. She looked at the clock on her wall. The hands were going counterclockwise instead of clockwise. Annabeth and Frank weren't talking in a different language, they were talking backwards. That's when Hazel started to freak out. This was a new level of demi-god torture. What if this never stopped, she asked her self.  
Suddenly, her hand started to sear with pain. She looked down and the ring on her finger burned so bad that it caused Hazel to scream in pain. She doubted anybody hear her. The ring glowed a bright orange that lit up the whole room but then dimmed faster than it had started. As the pain on her hand almost reached the point where it was unbearable, it subsided.  
Okay, Hazel thought, I'm dead. Wait, no I'm not. Not unless the underworld was redecorated into he bedroom, which she truly doubted. She was still in her room, but the pain in her back had completely vanished. She could move again. Hazel quickly got up, and ran down the hall to Leo's room. She had to see if he was okay. What if he's dead, Hazel thought. No, you can't think like that.  
"Leo!" She screamed. "Leo, where are you!" She pounded on his door.  
"Hazel," Percy asked holding onto his door. He looked has if he was about to pass out. "What are you doing?"  
"Leo," she painted, "where's Leo?"  
"Probably upstairs on the deck steering. Why Hazel? What happened?" Percy yelled after her but Hazel was already half way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she wildly looked around. Leo was at the wheel, steering and looking like he was about to fall over from sleep deprivation.  
"Leo!" Hazel yelled. She ran towards him. Leo screamed like a little girl. He put the ship on auto-pilot than went behind one of the cannons.  
"I'm sorry!" He wailed, "I didn't mean to, it just happened. I didn't mean to break it."  
"What," Hazel asked. "No, Leo!" She ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug.  
"Oh," Leo said. He pushed her away a little then grinned. "Came to join team Leo, did ya?" He flipped his hair like a jock then puckered his lips.  
"Uh, no." Hazel said sarcastically. She laughed. She didn't know what just happened, but Leo was alive.  
"It'll happen one day," he said smiling.  
"Probably not," Hazel responded. Leo looked disappointed, but laughed.  
"So what's up," Leo asked. "Why the hug?"  
"You were dead." Hazel stated. Leo looked at her weird.  
"No I wasn't."  
"Yes you were," Hazel declared. "You had an arrow sticking out of you and everything." Leo looked at her even weirder.  
"I think I would notice if I had an arrow coming out of me," Leo said. Hazel stared at him.  
"You were defiantly dead."  
"No Hazel, I wasn't."  
"Yes, you were," Hazel yelled at him. "I died too."  
"You died too," Leo said sarcastically, trying not to laugh. "Then how are we having this conversation?"  
"I," Hazel paused. "I don't know. Time travel?"  
Leo looked at her for a second. "Time travel," he said seriously. "Hazel, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are not a Time Lord from Gallifrey." Then he put on a deep southern belle accent, "You told us you were a sweet little girl from deep south Louisiana. I think the ocean's getting to you Hazel."  
"Maybe your right," Hazel sighed. She sat down on the ground and put her hands on her face. The waves didn't even bother her anymore, she knew that much. She thought about what happened. She remembered having a normal conversation with her friends, then hearing Annabeth's scream.  
Annabeth's scream. That's it.  
"Leo," Hazel said. "If I can prove to you that I went back in time, will you believe me?"  
"Maybe," Leo said curiously, "but how are you going to prove it?"  
"Annabeth," she said smiling.  
"What about her?" Leo asked.  
"She's coming up those stairs with a muffin. She'll be here any minute now."  
"Okay Hazel," he sighed. He stared at the steps. Nothing happened. "Can I go back to steering the ship now."  
Hazel waited another minute. She was sure Annabeth was about to come.  
"Fine," she said sadly. She looked down at the floor and drew patterns with her finger. She was so sure about what she had seen, but maybe it was just a dream. She sighed. Great, she thought, you finally get over seeing visions of your past and now you start seeing things that never happened.  
"Hey Hazel. Hey Leo." Annabeth said.  
"Hey Annabeth," Hazel said gloomy. Then she jumped. "Annabeth! And your eating a muffin!" She looked at Leo. He just sorta stared at her.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was against the law."  
"It's not," Hazel said smiling. "See Leo, I told you."  
"Maybe your right, so?"  
"You said you'd believe me," she waited patiently.  
"So what? It's Annabeth eating a muffin."  
"What's happening?" Annabeth asked confused.  
"Your eating a muffin, that's what's happening. That's all that's happening" Leo said.  
"I'm really scared," Annabeth said. "Should I stop eating the muffin or not."  
"It's just a muffin," Leo said. "It's just a freaking muffin!"  
"And should I stop eating said muffin," Annabeth asked.  
"No!" Leo and Hazel yelled together in unison.  
"You said you'd believe me," Hazel whined.  
''You two need counseling. It's just a stupid muffin. And, if it bother you so much," she threw the muffin over the edge of the boat, "I'll get rid of it" Annabeth declared.  
"We don't need counseling. And I said maybe." Leo said, "Hazel, here however-" but an arrow interrupted him. It sunk into the piece of wood right next to his face. He stared at Hazel, his eyes wide.  
"Run," Hazel demanded. "Run!" She grabbed Annabeth and Leo's hand and dragged them to the stairs. Then the rest of the arrows came.

Authors note: hope y'all enjoy. I tried to make it longer and I'll try to have the next chapter up by Wednesday. Also, my computer will not indent. which I find very annoying, but I'm working on it


End file.
